Prom Fiasco
by BelieveinMiracles3xx
Summary: What if Kurt never went back into the gym in the prom episode of Season 2? Waht if he ran from the bullies and Blaine? Here's a possible outcome, please be gentle with it! It's my first fanfic.


**A/N: This is my first fan-fic. Please be gentle with it. I wrote it right after the prom episode in season 2 but never had the guts to upload it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. No flames please!**

There was no time for Blaine to even think about what just happened because Kurt, _his Kurt_ was running as fast as his legs could carry him, through the crowd of _tormentors_, and right to the nearest exit. Blaine's feet were working faster than his mind as he found himself breaking out into a jog after the younger teen before he could make sense of what he was doing.

He tried yelling for him, "Kurt!" but it seemed to make the boy run faster.

Kurt kept on running; he pushed himself harder and faster as to put much distance between him and the gym that held everyone who had made what was supposed to be one of the greatest nights of his life, into a travesty. Tears made their way down both his cheeks and blurred his vision as he ran past loitering prom-goers. He could hear his boyfriend quickly approaching behind him.

"Stop!" Blaine tried to get his boyfriend to halt, pleading this time. Thankfully, people moved out of his way. He was far beyond the point of caring and wasn't against pushing people out of his way to get to the one thing that mattered to him the most. He _had _to get to Kurt.

"Stop!" Blaine cried as he reached the hallway outside of the gym. There weren't many students in the hall and ones that were, barley paid any attention to the crying boy. Blaine was visibly fuming and glaring at any of McKinley's students as he passed. How could anyone be so hateful? So cruel? Couldn't they see what they did to this boy was already horrible enough? Couldn't they…

He barley finished his last thought as he heard Kurt cry through his muffled sobs "I have never been so humiliated!"

It was barely audible but Blaine heard him loud and clear and it made him push himself faster to get to Kurt.

He kept running faster and faster away from the gym. He wouldn't stop until he couldn't hear the whispers and jeers that had followed him into the halls. Until he couldn't feel their cold stares and hear their mocking claps anymore. Blaine, close behind, tried his hardest to get Kurt to turn around and stop.

"Stop, Kurt!" Blaine said once again "Please, just stop. Come on." He pleaded. Kurt came to a stop in front of a row of bright red lockers. Openly sobbing he turned to face Blaine as the tears raced down his cheeks, his eyes red and puffy and full of pain that it made a tiny gasp escape Blaine.

"Don't you get how stupid we were?" Kurt asked crying. "We thought that because no one was teasing us or beating us up…" Blaine flinched, his mind briefly flashing back to his Sadie Hawkins dance but Kurt continued, "that no one cared!" a shaky and unstable breath escaped Kurt, "Like… like some kind of progress had been made! But it's still the same…" he trailed off, choking on his sobs as they escaped his throat and the tears streaming faster down his face.

Blaine stared at the fair haired boy before him and the tears that trailed down his cheeks. He was in so much pain from watching Kurt that he was almost at a loss for words, but he managed to get out "It's just a stupid joke…" it seemed like the right thing to say until the words left his lips and they caused more tears from the other boy.

Kurt, distraught that his boyfriend couldn't see it the way he did choked out "No it's not! All that hate…And they were just afraid to say it out loud, so they did it by secret ballot!" he spat. His face scrunched up as more tears spilled down his face. "I'm one big, practical joke!" he was crying so hard that he lost all ability to speak.

Blaine wanted to go and hug his boyfriend, but Kurt seemed beyond the point of comforting. He began pacing the small length of the lockers and continued to sob. Blaine slipped over to the opposite set of lockers and proceeded to slide his back down them until he met the floor. Knees to his chest, he rested his crossed arms on the top and let Kurt fume and cry to get it out of his system

"I'm not going back in there," he whispered, fear in his eyes. "No way," he said, shaking his head back and forth. Before Blaine could say or do anything, Kurt was running down the hallway, faster than earlier and out the doors at the end of the hallway. Blaine continued to sit there for a moment as he registered what had just happened.

'_You idiot! Go after him!' _ he thought to himself as he got up and ran after Kurt. He hurled himself through the doors and into the parking lot, his eyes madly searching for the faintest sign of movement.

"KURT!" he cried loudly into the night as he continually whipped his head side to side looking for the crying boy. His ears perked up at the sound of an engine and then to his left, a pair of headlights beamed. Kurt was behind the wheel of his Navigator as he raced out of the parking lot, Blaine quickly running after him.

He was left in the dust as he dejectedly watched the car screech down the street. He picked at his pockets until he realized that he had left his cell phone in Kurt's car.

"Damn it all to hell" he cursed to himself as ran back into the building. He needed to round up the New Directions. Knowing his boyfriend, he would delay in going straight home. As he ran back into the gym, his anger rose tenfold. He quickly spoke his mind to the entire student body and grabbed the crown and scepter from the short Indian man's hands.

He then jumped off stage and ran to Puck, Sam and Mike who were already whipping out their cells and calling Kurt, Mr. Hummel and Finn. All of New Directions ran out of the building and into their cars or limo Quinn rented as they all raced out of the lot and in different directions.

"Dude you told them! Now operation: Find Hummel is a go!" Puck shouted over the loud hum of his pick-up. Blaine took Puck's phone from the middle console to call Kurt. He was sent straight to voicemail '_You've reached the fabulous Kurt Hummel; I can't get to the phone right now but please leave a message if it's important enough. _**Beep… **

"Kurt! Kurt, sweetheart please pick up the phone! I need to know if you're okay, please be okay baby! I and all of your friends and your father are looking for you! Please call me back!" Blaine cried as he hung up. Tears silently made their way down his face. Puck reached over and clapped him on the shoulder.

"We will find him Blaine. Don't give up so quickly." He spoke in a surprisingly gentle whisper. "I am NOT giving up. I'm just terrified that if we don't find him soon, something bad will happen…" he trailed off.

-_4 hours later -_

After searching Westerville and Dalton, thinking Kurt might have went there, Puck and Blaine made their way into the Hummel home where as of the time, everyone was stationed, thinking Kurt might come home. But at 2:16 in the morning, everyone's hopes were dwindling. Blaine leaned against the door frame as he observed the girls still in their prom dresses and the boys with their blazers thrown over the arm chair and their shirts partly unbuttoned with their ties loosened and sleeves rolled up. Burt Hummel sat and stared blankly as the kids around him muttered to each other.

"I called the police but they said they can't do anything until its been 24 hours. What a bunch of bullshit!" Burt yelled suddenly as he slammed his fist down on the table. All went silent for a moment until Finn rushed hurriedly to his step-father's side.

"We're all scared to death right now Burt but Kurt's a smart kid, he just needs to calm down and then he'll be home safe! Right everybody?" Finn smiled a little as he turned to face his friends.

"It shouldn't take 4 and half hours to calm down Finn. And it's freezing outside despite it being May. Kurt could be anywhere by now!" Tina cried.

"Tina's right. Kurt can be dramatic but not this over the top! If anything happens I can't be held responsible for what I might do." Mercedes declared.

"I want my dolphin. And everyone to stop being sad. If Kurt's mommy were still here she could of made us cookies. Cookies make everything better." Brittany sniffled into Artie's shoulder. The words Kurt's mommy made a ding go off in both Blaine and Burt's head as the quickly glanced at each other before Blaine was bursting out the door with Mr. Hummel right on his heels. As Blaine started his car, Burt called out to Puck and Finn that they knew where Kurt was and would be back soon. They peeled out of the driveway and sped down the street before they reached Lima's Cemetery entrance.

They jumped out of the car at the same exact moment and ran towards the row that contained Elizabeth Hummel. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as Blaine called for Kurt before a gasp left him as he spotted a kilted body resting under the shadow of headstone. He rushed forward and collapsed next to Kurt, pulling of his blazer to serve as a blanket to Kurt. His eyes were still puffy and red with dry tear marks on his cheeks and the remaining skin on his face deathly pale and his lips starting to turn bluish. Burt picked his son off the grave and ran back to the car, Blaine close behind. Burt placed the small boy in the backseat and gestured to Blaine to hop in the back as well. The ride back was silent. Blaine holding Kurt so close to his chest and Burt glancing in the rearview mirror every so often to see if his boy had waken yet.

As they arrived back at the house Blaine, with Kurt cradled in his arms, ran to the door and as soon as it was opened, ran through the kitchen and up the stairs to Kurt's room. He stripped the boy of his blazer and kilt, thanking whoever was watching that his boyfriend wore leggings. He toed off his shoes before taking Kurt's boots off and getting him under the covers.

"Oh Kurt, please wake up and let us know you're okay." Blaine whispered pleadingly. He rubbed Kurt's back and held him to his chest and rested his cheek on the soft hair of his sleeping boyfriend. Burt came into the room with an extra blanket and without a word spread it over the two of them. He kissed his baby boy's forehead and whispered a plea into Kurt's ear before sitting down in a chair off to the corner of the room. Everyone who was downstairs slowly made their way up and took various seats on the floor and outside of the door. They all waited in silence for their friend to wake up and before they knew it, they all started to doze off.

_-A short time later-_

Kurt's eyelids started to flutter and soon enough baby blues met hazel and a pair of lips leaving fluttering kisses all over his face with mutterings of his name in between. The kisses soon stopped and Kurt was met with the sight of his smiling but concerned Blaine.

"Are you alright? Are you warm enough? Oh God baby, you scared us all so much!" Blaine whispered before dropping another kiss onto Kurt's forehead.

"Blaine?"

"Yes? What's wrong?"

"Did-did all that really happen? I mean last night?"

Blaine smiled a sad smile and nodded his headed. Kurt's eyes filled with tears and as soon as they started to spill Kurt was rambling.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to leave you there and go off and make everyone worry. Please don't be mad at me, _please don't leave_." He whispered into the crook of Blaine's neck. Blaine tightened his arms around his small, precious boy.

"Shh baby shh. I'm not going anywhere. Everything's fine. You're safe and that's all that matters. Shh no more tears Kurt." Blaine said and proceeded to kiss all of where he could reach. Between kisses were small shushing noises and soothing sweet nothings. Kurt's tears stopped and he returned the small kiss that was placed on his lips before tucking his head back into Blaine's neck and let Blaine rock him.

"I just want you to know that you are not a coward for running last night. Anyone would have done what you did. It's perfectly okay Kurt and I don't think any less of you for it." Blaine whispered gently.

"That prom was supposed to be about redemption! And now I have that lump in my throat. It's all my fault though, I'm the one who wore a fucking skirt." Kurt spat angrily into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine shushed him and continued to rub his back as he thought about what to say next.

"Kurt…Do you know why Queens were always noticed?" Kurt looked up at him before sitting up in Blaine's lap.

Kurt looked at him quizzically, giving a small shrug. "They were beautiful. Queens were always recognized for their beauty. And you…" Blaine reached behind him to the plastic crown that rested on the bedside table. He placed it onto Kurt's head with gentle hands. "Are the most beautiful person at that school. Inside and out."

Tears began to form in his eyes as Blaine's words registered in his ears and before he could tell what he was doing, he and Blaine were locked in one of the sweetest kisses they ever shared. It soon ended with a last few pecks before they pulled away, Blaine's hand on Kurt's cheek. They soon fell asleep.

_-That morning-_

Kurt felt himself wake up before his eyes could even open. And what surprised him the most was the mumbles coming from the people that he didn't even realized were there. He looked up with adoring eyes at Blaine who thankfully stayed asleep and he slipped down onto the floor behind Mercedes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave feather light kisses to her cheek and back of her neck. She turned in his arms and the two shared a silent embrace.

"Are you ok, white boy?" she whispered.

"I'm fine baby girl, I'm ok." He smiled at her before giving another kiss to her forehead as she kissed his cheek. She gave him her famous _hell to the no_ stare and scolded him

"You scared me half to death boy! Don't you dare do that ever again! Do you know what your boy did for you last night?"

"What did he do? Is he okay?" concerned for the darker haired teen he turned to see Blaine still asleep.

"No he's fine. Probably a little shaken from the scare you gave us though." Burt Hummel's voice ringing loud and clear in Kurt's ears.

"Daddy…" Kurt whispered longingly. When he was at his mother's grave last night he had wanted his dad.

Burt gathered his son up in his arms and sat at the foot of the bed. He kissed the light hair repeatedly before speaking.

"Scooter" he breathed "You should have came home last night. My ticker can only take so much."

"I'm sorry Daddy" tears in his eyes he finished his train of thought "But I needed to talk to mama. I'm sorry I didn't call." As he snuggled closer to his father he continued with soft apologies.

"It's alright buddy just know for next time to let someone know!" Burt kissed his baby boy's cheek once more before shifting him off his lap and heading upstairs saying he was going to order in breakfast. Kurt turned back to Mercedes.

"Your dad is right. Blaine was more terrified than me and your dad combined. And he gave everyone a piece of his mind and I mean _everyone_. He got up on that stage and told them off." Mercedes took out her camera and showed Kurt the video of Blaine standing up for him.

'…. _I'm going to take this crown and scepter and give it to him because he deserves it for being so much better than all of you. Now enjoy the rest of you prom, because I and Kurt's friends need to try and find him! The boy I love is out there somewhere alone because you all drove him away!' _Kurt had tears running down his cheeks as the video finished. He turned his head to find Blaine awake and staring at him adoringly. Blaine opened his arms and soon enough he had a lapful of Kurt.

"Did you mean it?" Kurt whispered desperately in Blaine's ear.

"Of course I meant it. Every single word." Blaine kissed his temple.

"Did you mean it…when-when you said you loved me?" Kurt said softly into Blaine's neck as he waited with baited breath to hear the three words he longed to hear.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I love you so much." Blaine whispered into Kurt's cheek as he left another fleeting kiss.

"I love you too." He kissed Blaine sweetly and chastely "When I go back there on Monday, I'm going to show them it doesn't matter if they are _**yelling **_at me or whispering behind my back. **They can't **_**touch**_** me.** They can't touch us or what we have." He finished ferociously. Blaine gazed at Kurt with awe in eyes before kissing him again.

"They will never understand how perfect and beautiful you are. You are so strong Kurt and I love you with everything I have."

"I love you too."

**A/N: I know. Lame ending :P any who, anyone who writes a nice review with **_**HELPFUL **_**criticism will get a cyber snuggle! **


End file.
